


At A Cross Road

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	At A Cross Road

                Natasha Romanov didn’t believe in love, it was trained out of her at a very young age. Yet, she fell in love with Clint Barton, her best friend and partner. Their relationship for the most part didn’t change just with the exception of kissing and sex.

                Currently Clint was gone on an undercover case involving the IMF. Clint stopped working undercover for IMF a couple years ago, after a case gone horribly wrong. He returned with a haunted look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before and never wants to see again. She has made it one of her personal missions to make sure that look never returns. About 2 months after, IMF called with an opening, Chief Analysis. Fury made him accept the job. So Clint listened. That’s when Natasha decided to make her move.

                A month before the invasion, Clint was thrown together with a team after the Secretary was shot in the head. Natasha knew that the team succeeded because S.H.I.E.L.D. told her. She was happy for them

                Natasha saw Clint starting to look normal again, then the invasion happened and Clint started to withdraw from her. She noticed how Clint start spending more of his time with the IMF team. She wasn’t jealous, she didn’t get jealous. Clint then started to split his time between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers and IMF, and more importantly a certain Ethan Hunt.

                 Natasha couldn’t think of Hunt as the enemy. Hunt was helping Clint get his life back in order, even though that should have been her job. Natasha started to notice the little things, like Hunt taking Clint out to breakfast or lunch. How most of Clint and hers’ conversation were about IMF. During which, Clint never did anything that would be considered cheating. She couldn’t help but notice how happy Clint was with the IMF. Maybe he should transfer full time to IMF, she thinks that but can’t bring herself to say it.

                One day she decided to confront Clint about it, he just looked at Natasha with a guilty expression. Natasha could tell that Clint was trying to figure out how to apologize to her. She just looked at Clint and hugged him tight, telling him that she wasn’t mad. When she pulled away, Natasha looked Clint dead in the eye and told him to not waste a chance of getting the relationship he deserved. Clint had tears in his eyes and hugged Natasha tightly, telling her how thankful he is to have her in his life.

                After that day, Natasha saw how happy Clint truly was around Ethan. They’ve never told each other that they loved each other. Natasha, thinking back on it today, believe that maybe telling each other would have saved the relationship. Natasha and Clint’s relationship is still the same – minus the kissing and sex. She wants him to be happy and if she isn’t what he needs then so be it. She won’t hold it against him. And if she just so happens to threaten Ethan Hunt than no one is the wiser.

 


End file.
